The Right Kind of Monster
by S.L.Night
Summary: Adriana just moved to Forks to escape her dark past.  Little does she know an even darker future is in front of her.  Can this new boy help her uncover the mysteries that surround her family while keeping herself from unraveling?
1. No More Tomorrow

**Authors Note:**

Okay so I'm switching up the original time line a bit. Deleting some characters adding some new ones. You guys know the drill by now.

I've been intending to post this story for a while, finally I decided to just do it. It's a Jacob Black/OC love story.

I'm sure I'll explain more later. Hope you all enjoy!

And I'm sorry this first chapter is so slow, it's all part of the set up.

* * *

><p>Adriana let her legs fall loosely from the driver's side of her car. The thick rain that had followed her and her parents as they drove separate cars nearly 1,300 miles was finally starting to slow down. The two-day drive had left the occupants of both vehicles with a sour taste in their mouths. This was her last stop before she entered her new life. It was going to be like witness protection only worse, she had to live with extended family. The black hole of her cars open door offered her some last minute comfort, the smooth leather seats caressing her hands as she pushed herself from the re-enforced steel.<p>

"Adriana how could you let your tank get so low." Her dad was berating her as he filled up his bright red pick up. The other door slammed shut and her mom emerged stretching her stiff muscles.

"She just wanted to make sure you would pay for it one last time Jim." Smiling she squeezed her husbands arm, but her eyes showed the weeks of crying that were unable to be hidden by make up.

Adriana barely managed to look at them. This wasn't their fault but she still couldn't bring herself to look at them without feeling every emotion of the rainbow. Turning her back from the gas station she took a few steps forward, the salt air tickling the back of her neck, pulling on her deep brown hair, the full body shiver making her smile against her will. She wanted to run out to the ocean, throw her self in it and swim until she stopped feeling.

A group of boys crossing the gravel street caught her off guard. The trio were pushing at each other in a playful manor. They made her nervous. Nothing about them seemed too dangerous, except that their bodies were each at least twice her size, and none of them seemed to grasp the ability to wear a shirt over there vibrant copper skin.

The taller one in the back shoved the one in front harder than before, nearly toppling him to the sharp surface, he turned almost to fast and pushed his giant oppressor square in the chest. "What the Hell Quil."

Nudging his oblivious friend in Adriana's direction the offended friend dropped his fight stance. The one named Quil whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "Why don't you go say hi Embry." All three smiled, her eyes must be playing tricks on her, the smiles seemed almost sweet, although their actions brought a more sinister picture to mind. Their dark chocolate eyes, matching their hair and skin, locked on her, holding her in place.

Adriana's heart picked up slightly, and she tried to keep it off her face. The three hesitated just long enough across the street for her to put a small barrier between her and them in the shape of the gas stations small store. Heading to the back she kept her head low and looked at the rows of soda. Coke, Pepsi, Dr. Peper, why couldn't she ever seem to find tea.

The bell above the door chimed, she was almost too afraid to look up. Keeping her hand on the frosted windows cool metallic side she refused the urge to look, it was obvious it was them. Holding her breath she listened for the scuff of their shoes on the yellowing linoleum. Why did they have to stop here.

"Hey, are you new around here?" His voice was deep, the type of hypnotic tone that would have you entranced in seconds if you let it.

Slowly her peripheral vision told her it was the one named Embry. Turning her face to match her eyes she only saw him in front of her, that was slightly comforting at best. "Just passing through actually." Eyes wandering of the dusty shelves she tried to spot the other two. The store wasn't big enough for them to get lost in.

"Headed up to Forks?" Leaning one arm against the top shelf he seemed to be trying to hard for that 'I don't care' look.

"Well my parents and I are just on a drive." The ends of her long hair were being assaulted between her fingers as she twirled them. It was an old nervous habit that drove her mother crazy.

"Look Embry you scare her." Another deep voice came from just behind her.

Jumping as her eyes widened she spun around and spotted the missing two. Backing closer to the cold drink section she swallowed trying to slow her breathing. They were all laughing at how easily she had become unraveled.

"It's not me Quil, its you two. Did you see how fast she turned when you and Paul showed up." Smiling he seemed to be trying to defuse the tension. She could only nod in appreciation.

"Well I really need to go, my parents look ready to leave." Hoping one of them would move from their box formation she waited.

Embry dropped his arm defeated. "Embry you are such a little girl. Wait—whatever your name is." The apparent leader grabbed her shoulder lightly. Pulling away quickly she spun back around, having passed Embry she faced them all.

"Yes." Her voice was cold now. They almost seemed scared of her.

"Uhm, sorry, I just don't know your name." Quil, losing his confidence, shuffled from foot to foot.

Realizing her tone she looked apologetic at the three. "Sorry, I just am not really that into being touched by complete strangers." Smiling she tried to play off the scene as a joke. "I'm Adriana by the way."

Paul found his courage the fastest and stuck his hand out, taking hers he introduced them, "I'm Paul, that's Embry and Quil. Are you really just passing through? Because we are going to have a bonfire at the end of the week and Embry doesn't have a date yet and you are beauti—"

His hand was ripped from hers and Embry tackled him to the ground. Looking up horrified at her he stood slowly keeping the shaking boy below him. "Ignore him. He is an idiot, IQ is negative 400. No really we think he may have a slight case of turrets, only instead of cussing he yells nonsense." His cool smile was back across his pearly teeth.

Quil was laughing hysterically watching everything from behind them. Adriana wasn't sure if they were acting or this was what her life was going to look like from now on. They stared at her like lost puppies waiting for an answer.

"Oh well, I'm, uhm, moving to Forks, you were right—"

"Adriana." Her fathers demanding voice called to her from the open door. She had to fight to keep the relief from her face.

"Damn, sorry he's—"

"Adriana, now." He waited arms crossed as she left the three boys just standing there. Turning around at the door she gave a small apologetic wave before rushing to her car.

"Who were those cute boys?" Tactlessly her mom climbed back into their truck.

"Really mom? Do you have to be so loud." Standing in front of her seat the door rested on her hip. The three boys had come out and were just smiling at her, it seemed like they were waiting.

"We are almost there follow behind us now." Her dad was in his truck and pulling away why she was still pretending to clean the crumbs out of her seat. When she stood back up they were on the other side of her car, their tanned skin glistening in the sunlight.

"So is that a yes?" Quil was determined to get her answer. Embry looked almost to shy and innocent, it didn't fit his bulky form. Paul was waving at someone behind her. That was her que to leave.

A tingle feeling was slowly spreading from her back down her arms and legs. She instantly felt solid and warm. Melted gummy bear colors swarmed in front of her eyes. Her tingling fingers managed to help her climb into the car. These over stimuatlation had her head on spin dry. She glanced to the three who had managed to cram their heads into the open side window.

"Hey are you alright?" Embry's voice floated at her from a distance. His words twisting together to form strings of vibrations. "Adriana? You keep smiling."

Her mom's ringer snapped her back to reality. "Hey mom, I'm coming now, I was just cleaning my car." Looking back at the three she put her phone down. Completely confused as to what just happened she pressed down slowly on the gas.

"Hey wait, meet our other friend!" Paul held onto the side of the door trying to stop her.

Smiling for the first time in months she caught Embry and Quil's eye's. "If you guys can find me in Forks I'll come to your bon fire." They smiled almost wickedly with how wide their cheeks spread. Pushing fully on the gas she sped off after her parents.

By the time she caught up to their red truck they were already parked outside her uncle's house waiting for her. Looking relieved her mother started pulling her bags from the back of the golden yellow Camaro. Adriana walked to the passenger side and started helping her. Looking down at her entire life packed into five bags made her suddenly miss Long Beach. She had always hated the crowds, the sun, and the way everyone seemed to glorify the over tanned under educated bleach blonde girls at her school, but at least that was hers to hate. Here she would be playing by a new set of rules that would most likely get her in trouble.

Two men came out of the two story Victorian style house. They were both beaming widely, happy to see family after such a long time. Her dad shook hands with both of them while looking regretfully at her and her mother. The group of men made their way dutifully over to help them bring her bags in.

"Clare, Adriana, you guys made it in one piece, we were worried with the storm…" Her uncle's voice trailed off, grabbing one of the bags he headed for the front door.

"Adam why is it that you always think the worse?" Laughing her mother took the two pillows she had brought and handed them to her other uncle. "How are you doing Justin?"

"Good. We are so happy that Adriana is going to be staying with us for a while." Smiling and taking the bags from both Adriana and her mother he waited for them to head towards the door.

The feeling of panic and regret grew stronger as the houses shadow covered her from the little bit of sunlight that seemed to be breaking through the constant cloud cover. Reaching their front door she had to fight the over whelming urge to turn and run. Just because she couldn't go home, it didn't mean she had to be exiled thousands of miles away, just putting different members of her family in trouble.

They were all staring at her from inside the door. It was as if they could all hear what she was thinking, knew the struggle she was going through. Running would be so much easier for everyone she loved. The voice screaming at her to run was suddenly replaced by a much deeper voice she didn't recognize.

"_Don't"_ It spoke softly but firm. That simple word calmed her to the core, it was as if her past was erased and she had nothing to fear anymore. The bags she was carrying felt instantly lighter. The house even seemed to have lost it's haunted feel.

* * *

><p>Her room was on the second floor. The four-post canopy bed laid solidly against the back wall. The deep blue of the hangings that swept from each corner stood at attention against the cream colored wall. The far wall broke through the room's darkness with the wall-to-wall windows, a bench seat laid into the lower portion. Adriana smiled at the thought of long days spent their reading in the suns warm embrace. Her uncles had left most of the room's décor up to her. The only other furniture on the hardwood floor was a chair in the left corner and dresser across from her new bed.<p>

Setting the bags down at the end of the bed she stumbled out of her shoes. Shuffling her feet across the only rug in the room she felt the coarse fibers press through her socks. Her right hand ran over the goose down comforter that lay nicely across the queen mattress. The shade of blue matched the hangings on the posts. Both seemed to be made from nice cotton.

Making it to the top of the bed she let her fingertips slide across the lamp that was on the nightstand next to her new dreamland. The lamp was small, made from brass and colored glass. Three delicate figures danced around the base. Her finger traced along one's face and down to her back. The little wings she found there made her smile. She would have fairies watching over her as she slept.

Before she had the chance to climb into her bed and see how it felt her mom and dad were walking into her room with more of her belongings. Glancing around her mom smiled before setting the cardboard box she was carrying down on the winged armchair.

"There you are sweetie, we thought you had gotten lost." Her mom's soft voice tinkled like a soft breeze. She was always so positive even in the darkest of time.

"This looks like it will suit you." Her dad seemed to be trying to keep something in, his right hand was rubbing the back of his neck like it always did when he was struggling with things to say.

The three stood there awkwardly. It was the start of something and the end of another. The guilt of the past few months rushed back into Adriana's mind. Everything she had done and everything she had put her family through. She was supposed to love and protect these people, not destroy their dreams for her.

Digging her toe into the rug under her bed she tried to think of something comforting to say to them. No words came to mind, no familiar famous quote, not even a song lyric that could portray her feelings. She felt like she had when they told her she had to move, for her own protection, so far away.

Their unspoken feelings hung in the air. Adriana's chest growing tighter as her mom pulled a picture of the three of them out of the box and set it on her new dresser. Furrowing her brow she picked it up again, walking to Adriana and her nightstand she set it there.

"Much better." Smiling she took her daughters hand squeezing it tightly.

"Hope we aren't interrupting…" Adam was standing at the door with even more boxes.

"Of course not, don't be silly." Her mother glided across the floor taking the box from her brother.

"I told you not to come in here." Justin was just behind him in the hall, trying to look as relaxed as possible. "They need some time to themselves."

"We're okay you two, it's not like anyone is dying here." Her mom's voice cracked with the restraint of trying to keep it light and airy.

"Of course not." Justin patted her shoulder; smiling weakly he tried to look encouragingly at Adriana. "So you two will be just down the hall for tonight-"

"We aren't staying the night." Her dad's voice seemed cold, but she knew it was just the way it had to be.

"What do you mean? Of course you are…" Adam seemed confused but Justin was just nodding behind him.

Changing tactics her dad edged his way to the door. "We have to get back, I have work again on Wednesday, I could only get a few days off, and since Adriana has her first day of school tomorrow we don't want to bother her."

Adam looked horrified as Adriana's mom fought back tears, slowly she was pulling clothes from the nearest bag and settling them into the drawers in front of her. Adriana saw a fight coming. Adam would insist they stay, her dad would make sure they left. The easiest thing to do would be to make this her fault as well.

"I asked them to leave tonight." The four adults seemed to have forgotten she was even in he room anymore. Her mother refused to look at her, but her father shot her an appreciative glance. Adam's slated eyes were proof he didn't by her thin veiled excuse at all.

"Why would you do that Adriana?" His tone was accusatory but somehow still kind.

"They need to get back, besides I've caused them enough trouble already." She let her voice falter on the end. She knew her pity act would end the conversation without further discussion. And she was right, Adam dropped his protest and him and Justin went back downstairs to leave them alone to say goodbye.

"You know none of this is your fault right baby girl?" Her moms surprisingly strong arms wrapped around her thin frame. She couldn't take this, if they stayed she would start crying. And if there was one thing Adriana hated, it was crying in front of people. Just nodding she breathed in her mom's scent for the last time.

Breaking away she turned to her father. He seemed to be having an even harder time than her mom was. His hand shook on her shoulder. "By summer we should have more of this cleaned up. We will visit you as soon as we can." That was a lie and they both knew it. A chance for them to visit was almost impossible. But she shook her head yes, giving into the fantasy. Holding onto that thought she hugged him and kept the tears in. Who knew she we would have to say goodbye to her parents at 16.

* * *

><p>She watched the red pick-up until the taillights disappeared down the road. She was at the end of the driveway, but even in that small distance she could feel her uncles eyes on her from the doorway. They seemed uneasy for her to be even that far away.<p>

Turning back she saw them framed in the light from the hallway. The sun was setting behind the house, throwing everything into long shadows. Tomorrow would be her first day at a new school. Halfway through the first semester of her Junior year. It almost seemed unfair that she would have to be alone like this. If she let anyone get close she would just put them at risk as well. But it was her own fault, and she accepted that fact.

With her first step back towards the house her leg slammed down on the gravel drive. That jelly like quality of her limbs was back. Her mind was in complete bliss, it was like the best high in the world was pinpointed at the base of her skull. Colors flashed in front of her eyes where shapes should have been. She heard the ocean in her head although they were quite a ways away from it. A deep musty smell surrounded her as her heart slowed, only seconds ticked away, but it felt like hours.

Before she could figure out what was happening the feeling receded again. She could feel it leaching from her body, a strange panic slid through her mind. She had to hold onto that feeling. Closing her eyes she felt the trail of happiness head towards the forest that was at the back of her uncles house. Without a thought for the two men waiting for her, she ran towards the back of the house. Nothing was there. She waited, searching franticly with her eyes for any movement at the tree line, but nothing showed itself.

Her uncles raced around the house, guiding her back inside they wouldn't stop asking if she was okay. She could tell this was going to happen a lot with them. They had been told to watch her. Shaking her head, she managed to pull away making up an excuse about seeing an owl fly back there. It was obvious they didn't believe her.

Promising them for the tenth time she was okay she managed to slip into her room. With her back pressed against the door she listened for their footsteps to fade down the hallway. This wasn't the way she had wanted to start her new life. Slowly making her way across the room her reflection in the mirror above the dresser caught her off guard. A steady flow of tears was making their way silently down her cheeks.

She hadn't even realized she had started crying. Whipping quickly at the stain on her cheeks she turned disdainfully away from the mirror and back to her intended path of the widows. Slowly opening one to its full extent she found herself scanning the tree line again. A low wolf howl was the only thing that met her senses. Tomorrow would be the worst first day of school in history.


	2. Short Lived Second Chance

Okay! Well, for those of you that read my message that I was discontinuing this story, unless someone wanted me to continue it, good news! One person, yes that is all it took, one person asked if I was going to keep writing, so for her I will be continuing to write this story. :)

I know this is a shorter chapter, but I just wanted to post something and get back into the flow of this story. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Sitting motionless in the front seat of her car she watched everyone turn and look at her car. The tinted windows were her only haven, no one could see the irrational fear that was spreading across her face. She hated being looked at. It was obvious showing up in a brand new sports car wasn't her smartest idea. Eyes after eyes locked onto the bright paint and shiny rims.<p>

She had already waited 15 minutes for a bell, any bell to ring and call these predators into class, so she could slip into the office unwatched. It was starting to become obvious that school started later than in California and she might as well just bite the bullet and leave her car.

Opening her door slowly she got out of the car keeping her eyes down. At least here it didn't seem like the girls all wore micro skirts and 3 inch heels. Adriana could feel their eyes on them. They seemed almost as shocked at her sudden appearance as she was. Quickly her feet came back to reality first and carried her as fast as possible to the closest building. The cool metal of the door handle brought back more of her senses and she felt like she at least was able to seek some refuge in the closed halls.

People's eyes followed her form inside classrooms as she walked past door after door trying to find the main office. It was as if no one in this town had a T.V. and she was their source of entertainment. Her heart started to race, that was a bad sign, panic attacks are the reason she had to move in the first place.

"Excuse me…Are you lost?" A boys voice snapped her from her troubled musings.

Turning slightly she hadn't even realized she had passed a group of people staring at her. "Oh, uhm…sort of…" Mumbling her words together she looked down the hall for an escape.

"Are you new here?" A girl this time, brought her back to the new group. She had blonde hair and was wearing a pink shirt, smiling and nodding she realized that there were barbies everywhere. "I didn't know anyone was transferring in, did you Angela?" The taller girl next to her shook her head no.

"Yeah, uhm, my family wasn't sure if this is where I would, we would move to, so we didn't notify the school until last Friday." Grasping for words Adriana tried to calm her nerves. She was normally much better at lying, but she was on to much edge, she needed to regain her confidence or she would be found out relatively soon.

"Oh…that's not…strange…" The first girl looked to the others for help, but was met with blank stares. "I'm Jessica by the way, that's Angela, Mike and Eric." The boys both nodded looking awkwardly at her.

Realizing she needed to cover herself better she plastered on her best, I'm perfectly normal smile and pulled on a casual stance. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Adriana, from California. Little lost, although its kind of amazing I managed to get lost, my school back home is about five times bigger. I think you guys hide the office."

They all laughed awkwardly, but seemed to loosen up a little.

"California huh? What brings you from the sunniest place to…well Forks." Mike laughed at his own joke and Eric joined him while Jessica and Angela just seemed annoyed.

"My parents travel for work, so I came up to stay with my uncles and finish up school." That lie seemed much more believable.

"But they didn't know you'd be moving here until Friday?" Jessica didn't seem to be swallowing her lies as easily as the others.

"Well, my parents were supposed to be in California for at least another five months, so we would have had time to figure out which family member I was going to stay with, but they got assigned last Monday to go over sea's, and my uncles were the only ones with room for me on such short notice." The lies just flowed off her tongue like lyrics to a song. It was as if she had actually rehearsed it. Smiling at her own genius with lying she saw Jessica nodding her head in understanding.

"Wow, that sucks, well Forks isn't to bad. Not as much to do as what you're used to, but we have fun." Her smile made Adriana's face hurt. How did she manage to smile so widely for so long without her face protesting.

"I've visited before, it was always nice and peaceful, so I was actually excited when they told me I'd be here." Another lie delivered rather well. "So, the office?"

"Oh it's just down there, I'm headed that way, I'll take you." Eric stepped out from the others and grabbed her arm guiding her.

"People here sure do like touching a lot…" Muttering under her breath she tried to pull away without being to obvious.

"Sorry, what?" Eric had been chatting with her, well at her, while they had been walking.

"Oh nothing, you were saying?" Smiling again she saw the open window of what had to be the front office only fifty feet away.

"Haha, I was just asking what your friends…and boyfriend…thought of you leaving? So suddenly I mean?" His smile was blinding white as well. Everyone in this school deserved to be in a toothpaste commercial.

"Oh…uhm…" Her mind was reeling, lie or truth, lie or truth. "They were upset, but you know, there was nothing that could be done." Half truth masked in ambiguity.

"Wait so you do—" Stopping his forward motion, Adriana could tell she was about to be cornered.

"So is this the office?"

"What, yeah, it is…but…" He was blocking the only door into it and she needed him to move.

"Thanks!" Flashing another smile, she gave him a quick surprise hug, which seemed to throw him almost completely off balance. But that trick always worked on boys, any form of contact and they were like butter. Now just to get her class schedule and fade into nothing for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The first half of the day had gone by rather quickly. Adriana had multiple classes with each of the people she had met earlier. This really was a small school. Standing in line at lunch she looked around, people were still staring at her from every table. As if being here wasn't awkward enough, now she had strangers looking at her while she ate.<p>

"Adriana over here." Eric's voice pulled at her from the crowd, and she actually felt comforted a little.

Sliding up to the table she smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"No problem, what are friends for?" Mike nudged her winking.

"You guys are really gross, always with a new toy." Jessica pushed the boys away from her and smiled. "Ignore them, they're stupid."

"New toy?" Digging into what this school considered pasta she pretended to be interested.

"Hey, don't hate Jessica, you're just made because she actually eats food and us boys—"

"Men." Mike interrupted Eric to make a to pointed correction.

"Right, men, like a woman who eats." Looking down at his own two plates of food he seemed ecstatic.

"That's a great way to make me self-conscious of my eating…thanks." Looking at the other girls salad she was barely able to cover a laugh, she never understood how girls could do that, eat nothing, food was to amazing to pass up.

"Shut up Eric. And Adriana I didn't mean anything against you by it, just we got a new student about a year and a half ago, and these gorillas were all over her." Playing with her food she glared at them with disgust.

"Oh, was that you Angela?" Taking another mouthful of food she saw Angela bright up.

"Me? Oh no, it was a girl named Bella, but she doesn't really hang out with us anymore. She's part of the beautiful people crowd." Scoffing they all laughed at some inside joke.

"Beautiful people crowd?" Looking around confused, they seemed more interested in their inside joke than filling her in.

"Yeah, this family of—" Starting to explain Jessica was interrupted by Angela.

"Shh, there they are."

"Behind you, it's the beautiful people, they weren't interested in anyone until Bella moved here…" Jessica's voice trailed off in her ears but she wasn't actually listening anymore.

Five pairs of perfectly golden eyes were locked on her when she turned around to look at whoever had just walked in. Her heart stopped. She recognized the unflawed skin and instant attraction. The way they moved around the other students was a give away too. The girl with them seemed normal enough, she had to be Bella. Her eyes swept across each face, they were as uncertain of her as she was of them, her instant stiffening had given her away. But she wasn't unsure of them for any old reason, she was terrified that she had been found so quickly. She could feel her mind shutting down as they realized she knew who they were, what they were. Vampires.


End file.
